someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Library
Welcome to the Library. I am, of course, the Librarian. Please forgive me, but have we met before? I fear that I am no good at putting names to faces. I assure you, if I see you often enough, I will get it right. It just takes me a while, you see. Now, I suppose that you have some idea what you're here for? No? Just came to browse? Well, yes, I suppose I can understand that. It is quite the impressive collection, after all. It's been gathered from all over, and it goes back years. No, I suppose I don't know everything that's in it. I suppose that is a bit careless of me. Really, I do try my best, and I'm certain I've gotten the most important bits, but it's a bit of an uphill battle, you know. We have new materials being brought in all the time. It's true, in the time since the Library opened, a few entries may have been misfiled, or miscatalogued. I am afraid a few may even have been outright lost, but everything is meticulously cross-referenced here. Take this, for example. It may seem to just be some dingy note-cards, but it contains every important detail on the graduating class of 2003, easily accessible, long after their records were put into storage. Why, if one of them were to come here this very moment, we would be able to tell everything relevant about them within minutes at most! Oh, but I see you have more interest in our older collection. I should warn you, though the library maintains a broad catalogue, we have had to thin things out, where it wasn't relevant to current events. You think that it looks more bare than it should? Perhaps, perhaps, but there isn't much practical use for old television schedules or accounts of daily life. Yes, I suppose that the records here are a bit dry. Do you really think that pictures would have helped? No, no, no, we don't keep a video section here. This is a library, not a theatre. We only keep information here. Ah...I see you've noticed the locked section. No, I'm sorry, those aren't meant for general perusal. Why? Well, some are too fragile to be handled. Some might be too graphic and disturbing. No, I cannot give you the key. In fact, I must insist that you drop the subject immediately. No good could come of going in there. No! Stop! Give me those keys! Get away from that door! AS YOUR EGO I ORDER YOU TO LEAVE THOSE MEMORIES ALONE! Author's Note: This probably isn't a scary story. It's really not meant to be. This was a result of a conversation between a friend and I, where I mentioned that my brain works like a library. That is to say, I remember about things, but often not the specific things themselves. I thought it would be interesting to write about that, and somewhere along the way dialogue from the perspective of the ego (using the Freudian model of the mind) as the Librarian came to mind. Again, I didn't share this story to frighten you, but because I, personally, found the idea intriguing. Kefke Wren (talk) 00:12, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Mindfuck Category:Original Story